Dishwashers operating on electrical energy not only use fossil fuel energy which is in scarce supply, but cannot be used in locations without electrical energy. However, when a water supply is available, the hydraulic pressure may be used to power a dishwasher.
It is a problem to operate dishwashers with hydraulic motors because of changes of water pressure, and because water pressure can be very low. Also, water is a scarce resource and should be conserved, so a hydraulically operated dishwater should use water efficiently and yet should have a rapid washing cycle.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide hydraulic motor operated dishwashers operable on low water pressure of the order of 0.4 Kg/cm.sup.2 (5.5 psi), and operable when the water pressure changes significantly above that minimum pressure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a dishwasher that uses water and detergent efficiently in a rapid washing cycle while being low in cost.